Trailers often include fixed roof stowage areas that are accessed using a ladder. Such access limits the type of items that can be stowed. For example, some horse trailers include a fixed roof stowage area for bales of hay. A hay bale is too heavy for many to lift—let alone lift onto or remove from the roof of a trailer. In such cases two or more individuals are needed to complete the task. For even larger items such as all terrain vehicles, roof stowage is simply not an option.